


Impulsive

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Ash’s Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curt has no concept of self worth, Cynthia’s just mentioned, Gun Violence, Guns, Kinda?, Language, M/M, No Beta, angry kisses, owen worries, slight hints of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: A request from Tumblr by somebody who was anonymous! I perfer to post via AO3 so here we are!Nonny said: angry,,,, curwen kisses? :ocCurt makes a reckless descion during a mission and Owen confronts him about it. What happens next is even more impulsive actions.





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Spies Are Forever! (Gotta do that Disclaimer)
> 
> All mistakes are mine so if I missed anything let me know! I’m a bit iffy with there characterization. So any constructive criticism would be much appreciated! 
> 
> This is my first time writing in the fandom I have other stories in the works but as of right now this is what I got.
> 
> Note, I don’t know how agents work so I’m going off of movie stuff and even then It’s been awhile since I watched a spy movie. So if that scenes funky that’s why.

Owen was pissed. Curt holds his tongue and follows after the other man. Cynthia has already chewed his ear out for the stunt he had pulled and he had a hunch Owen was about to do the same. He could deal with Cynthia but not with Owen. Dully he thought back to what had made everyone so mad.

 

_ Flashback  _

_ The tension was palpable in the air. Curt could taste it. He coiled his body tightly and studied there target. Things had gone South and they had gone South quick.  _

 

_ Their target held the diplomat’s daughter at an arms link and had the gun pressed firmly against her head. The guy was delusional and had no hope of any help. Curt would have felt bad. However, that man had already killed twenty people and was a threat to the safety of no less than three agents. So, no, Curt really didn’t feel bad. _

 

_ Owen kept his voice steady next to him. He had always been better at talking people down then Curt. Each word that left his mouth had them edging closer. However, their next move was a move that had them stopping. _

 

_ “Stop! Stop moving! Or I swear to Fucking Christ! I’ll blow her brains out.” Not seeing an alternate they both stopped in there tracks. Curt caught Owen’s eyes out of the corner of his eyes. Owen kept his face impassive but Curt saw the slightly hopeless look in Owen’s eyes.  _

 

_ Curt needed a plan and he needed a plan fast. _

 

_ Judging the vantage point of the gun, his position, and every other factor. Finally, he had an idea. It was crazily stupid and reckless, so nothing out of the ordinary there. However, it might just work because you know what they say. Crazy works. _

 

_ Summoning all his years of track to him and the thrumming adrenaline in his veins he jolted ahead. Nobody is sure how to react for a split second. But that split second is all Curt needs yanking the diplomat's daughter he pulled her back and shoved her behind him. Once that was through he reached for the gun. Arms wrapped around the man’s wrist he struggled. A pushing and pulling fest ensues and then….. a gun discharges. Owen shouts. _

 

_ “No!” _

_ End Flashback _

 

The door to there room opened and Owen wordlessly jabbed his thumb ahead. Swallowing thickly Curt moves forward. Sitting down at the edge of his bed he straightened his back and turned to face Owen. Owen slammed the door behind him and a hellfire was in his eyes. He rounded quickly on Curt.

 

“What. The. Hell. Was. That.”

 

“We got the mission over with and nobody was hurt,” Curt say struggling to keep his voice steady. There was a cold fury in Owen’s voice. So Curt sighted the mission and the fact nobody got hurt. It was seemingly the wrong thing to say.

 

“Nobody got hurt?! NOBODY GOT HURT! That’s what you are citing! Why are you so goddamn reckless Curt! I don’t care if nobody got hurt this time! You got lucky! Your so bloody impulsive and it’s going to cost someone their life one of these days!”

 

Curt sunk his teeth into his lip and fought back the tears in his eyes. No, he wouldn’t cry. Owen stepped back and ran a hand through his hair and looked at Curt shaking his head slightly.

 

“Oh god, Curt. Don’t you understand that there are consequences to your actions? I know you did what you think is right but someone can die. You could die.”

 

Feeling a slight burning rage in him. Curt jerks up. His fist clenched at his fist.

 

“I would NEVER put someone else in danger and if I die? So what?! If I die at least that means I’m saving the world! I put everything into consideration before I act!!” 

 

“You clearly don’t! If this little stunt was anything to go by!”

 

“Will you just lay off?! You’ve made mistakes and so have I! So don’t go getting all high and mighty on me!”

 

The next reaction is purely impulsive. Owen shoves Curt backward and moves on top of him. Lips clash together in a fever pitch. They bite and claw slightly fingers are dug deep into hips and there’s going to be bruises later but they can’t be worried about that right now. The bruises are a problem for their future selves right now? Their living in the moment and the only thing that exists is each other. The fever of the kiss eventually dies down and there tangled around one another. Owen’s hand are entangled through Curt’s hair and Curt’s hands are around Owen’s neck and tugged at the bottom fringe. A shaky breath breaks the silence. Curt gives a weak laugh trying to appear suave and put together. It’s a little harder then he anticipated with his red lips and mused hair.

 

“I dare say you care for me Carvour.”

 

“Maybe I do Mega.” Curt doesn’t have a response to that he goes silent and stares silently at Owen.

 

“I’m still mad at you though…” Curt snorts slightly and shakes his head. 

 

“I still stand by what I said.”

 

“I don’t think we are ever going to see eye to eye on the matter are we.”

 

“Probably not.” A lull in there conversation settles over them. Eventually Owen breaks it.

 

“In all seriousness I do love you Curt.” At this Curt freezes up. He, honestly doesn’t have a response to that. Awkwardly clearing his throat he speaks up. 

 

“I…. love you to Owen.”

 

They might not agree with each other with issues. They might fight and hold different stances on how to handle a situation but one thing remained true they loved each other and for that. They were willing to work for that. After al, that’s what love is. Fighting for what you love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well! That’s it Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty (I really love this saying)! Please comment and Kudo? 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr my blog is @a-deliciouslyfadingcollection


End file.
